After the Pain
by Kiyyt
Summary: A collection of poems that GS characters may write after Kira's death
1. My Hatred

My Hatred

I hate you

I told you

That's what I said

But right now

I'm not so sure

Now that you're dead

Death…and you

Even now I'm too naïve

To think that it's true

I will never believe

When you spoke

I saw bitterness

Flaring in your eyes

And now

I know it's my fault

Now that you're dead

There's nothing I can do

But to sadly realize

I never hated you


	2. To The End

OH MY GOD! I got my very first review. BIG thank you to Black Magician Girl 3. I will actually update. . . Okay, This is ruining the mood. On with the depressing-ness.

By the way, the last chapter was in Sai's PoV. This chapter is written in Athrun's PoV.

To The End

Friends to the end

We said when we were kids

For you the end came too soon

You barely got to live

I sit here by this window, crying

Thinking of my one and only

Best friend dying

I never got to see you

I never said goodbye

Right now, for you my friend

All I can do is cry


	3. Lonely

Chapter Three. This one is in Murdoch's PoV. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to write thanks to each one of my reviewers right now. I'm too tired, but at the beginning of the next chapter I will, Promise.

Lonely

Everything seems so lonely

Now that you're gone

I was like your father

You were like my son

Right now, all it seems

Is tragedy and broken dreams

You were a great friend

Sensitive, caring, heaven- sent

I lay here crying, behind this door

Though I know that heaven

Needed you more

I will always remember

You as a friend

Until my next life

When I'll see you again


	4. The Hardest Word

So sorry, that I haven't updated in so long. I'm still in school, so, yeah, one word. Finals. I probably won't update for a little while (a few days) because I'll be in Savannah. Anywho, thank-yous are in order to every one of my loverly reviewers. Now I know that warm fuzzy feeling that you get when someone reviews, and I'm multiplying it by two because of last chapter. On with the thanks!

Dawn Marsters: Thanks, Dawn. Xoxo, to you too. Luv, me.

Black Magician Girl 3: thank you, thank you, thank you soooo, much for reviewing, and I will keep writing.

Lonely Athrun Zala:lol, It's really nice to know that someone likes my poems, I Will keep writing, and thank you for taking the time to review.

Darkmoon Fleur: Thank you so much. It really is nice to have an unbiased opinion. Whenever I give them to someone I know, they go, " that's nice." Thank you.

Freedom-Fighter05: Um. I think it's then. I just kind of got attacked by random ideas and started writing. But, thank you for reviewing.

lilplayer: yay! A review! Thank you! I will write!

On with the fic!

Chapter 3 (Lacus Clyne)

The Hardest Word

Goodbye

Funny how it can be

So hard to say

No matter how hard I try

Knowing that this

Is the last time

Your smile, I will miss

I'll keep you in my heart

For the longest while

Maybe someday

I'll see you again

Maybe someway

We can still be friends

Still I know

Deep in my heart

Even the best of friends

Must part.


	5. What You Were

Yay! A new chapter! Thanks to lilplayer, I know exactly how you feel. Okay so, this chapter is in Siegel Clyne's PoV. Yes, Siegel Clyne. Lacus' father. Short.(sorry.)

Chapter 5

What You Were

You were the thief

Who stole my daughter's heart

And the vandal that broke it

You were the poet

Who thought all those kind words

You were the kind soul who spoke it

However, you were also the one man

Who made her cry

The worst thing that you possibly did to her

Was to die


	6. A Final Fight

Hello everyone! I know you are all probably thinking, "It's about time" I know and I am soooo sorry for not updating. But now I have, and there is some good news. School is over (woohoo, woohoo). And so is the imaginary wall most like to call writer's block. I tried to use the imaginary dynamite that I like to call "screw you stupid wall." But that wall was super reinforced. With that said. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Thanks to:

Lacus18: lol. I'm sorry I didn't. I will update more often now. Thanks for the review!

Black Magician Girl3: Thanks so much for reviewing!

lilplayer: Thank you so much for reviewing. And if you have problems for reading them, then I definitely have problems for writing them. Oh well.

On to the chapter: Mwu's PoV

**A Final Fight**

You were so young

So full of life

How could we have known

You'd die in all the strife

When you launched for that final fight

Your life ended so soon

We never could understand

We had sent you to your doom

It happened so quickly

In the blink of an eye

And at that very second I blinked

And you died

I never thought

You would leave us behind

The only proof that it's true

Is that heart-breaking scene

Forever playing in my mind


	7. Father and Son

Father and Son

So…tired…I've been at camp for the past three weeks… CAD is draining. Engineering software. I had a good time though. Thanks to:

white songstress: thank you so much, I don't like mushy stuff all that much so you don't have to worry about that. Lacus' was one of the hardest ones to write. And all the poems are dedicated to Kira.

SPOILER: This is written by Kira's adoptive father!

Now: Father and Son (Kira's father)

Like father

Like son

As you both blazed down

A path of

Pre-made destruction

Unlike your father's words of science

Yours were words of love

Now I truly believe

You were a guardian

Sent from above

You spread your wings

To shield us

From a world of pain and sorrow

And embedded within out hearts

Hope for a better tomorrow

Without you here

The world around

Seems much colder and starker

The world has lost an angel

And the future seems much darker


	8. Silence

happy dance Woo! Another chapter! And over 1000 hits! Thank you everyone! When I saw that I got a rare (not involving chocolate XD) warm, fuzzy feeling inside. .

This one is all of the other mechanic's POV. Except Murdoch. He has his own chapter. Thank you to:

Kiheada: Spoilers rock! This does take place when the Aegis self-destructs. And thank you for reviewing.

Silence

There's a pain that can't be spoken

The hangar's silent to the core

And we can't help but wonder

What your brief life was for

We realize we were heartless

At times even cruel

Now it's too late

To take it back

We used you as a tool

And for this we are sorry

We never thought of you as real

To us it seemed

You were merely a weapon

That could be disposed of when we feel

No matter how much we resisted

A fragile friendship began to bloom

Until it ended with many hearts shattered

When you were carried away to your tomb

Now all that's left

Is the silence in the hangar

Followed by the sounds

Of the tears we have wept


	9. What We Are

Yes, I am still alive. Unfortunately, school has started. So, all of us freshman have a whole bunch of homework so we can keep our GPAs up. My computer's broken so I can't submit new chapters from it. I have to use my dad's computer. And to top it all off, I got into a fight with my brother, who now refuses to talk to me. But enough of my ranting.This chapter is in Kira's Pov (just before he died). Thanks to:

Black Magician Girl: Thank you so much! Not exactly a quick update. Sorry about that.

karone-sakura: don't worry. Flay's not going to have a chapter because I don't like her either. Thanks for taking the time to review all of the chapters!

What Are We?

Wishing, Hoping, Dreaming

Upon a falling star

Maybe one day we'll know

Exactly what we are

Are we angels

Sent to protect our friends

Or are we demons

Who are sent to

Bring about their ends

Are we friends

Like we thought we were before

Or are we mortal enemies

Trying to kill each other in this war

Are we human

Sent to chase our fantasies and dreams

Or are we something else

Trying to win by any means

Are we really angry enough

To make us fight this war

Or deep inside do we really not know

What all this fighting is for

Maybe one day

Instead of questioning who you are

I hope you'll wake up and see

Without me by your side

You'll find out who you can truly be


	10. Unnoticed

Whew. A new chapter. Sorry about taking a while on this one. Remember how I used to complain about my PE coach…well now it's my math teacher. She assigned a huge project (60 of our grade), and told us it was due Friday. Well, Anywho, enough of that. This chapter is in Murrue's PoV. I finally found a way to update without using my mom's computer! Firefox! Yes, for some reason the update-y thingy wouldn't pull up in Safari (my internet program), so I decided to try Firefox, and it works!

Thank You To:

karone-sakura: Yes! The red one must die! She definitely should have died a lot sooner, the only purpose she really serve was to be a manipulative home-wrecker-type-person. Thank you for taking the time to review!

Black Magician Girl 3: Thank you sooo much///

Unnoticed

You walked through life unnoticed

Not uttering many a word

Your soft lexis passed us by

And your voice was never heard

You carried the weight of the world

On your shoulders

We saw the exhaustion in your eyes

We saw the grief of thousands

That you only shed when you cried

Still our pride kept us going

Oblivious to your true pain

Until the day we lost you

Never to be seen again

Now your voice rings loud

Revealing the truth

That although we were cruel, bitter

Our language uncouth

We cared for you lovingly

Like a mother would her child

And like a mom I'd give it all up

To once again see you smile


	11. Gone

AN: Sophomore year is kicking my ass. This chapter is in Natarle's PoV… I think. I kinda lost the list with the characters and chapter ideas.

**Gone**

Ever since you left us

Our lives have slowly moved on

But with you went our smiles

Our darkness had no dawn

The shattered pieces of our hearts

Have yet to be mended

Because you left us

Because your life has ended

A space in our souls

Is all that's left

And it grows larger

At each thought of your death

An emptiness surrounds us

That no one but you can fill

But as you can't

We are left

Knowing no one else ever will

Ever since you left us

Our lives have drudged on

But with you went our smile

Just because you're gone


End file.
